


Plain Speaking

by Englishspirit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englishspirit/pseuds/Englishspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco vents. Once again a poster on  the POI facebook page gave me an idea. This is short and something of an experiment.  Not sure if I got him right but I love the character.  This takes place after they lose Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plain Speaking

I'm not that dense ya know? I know something is going on, Glasses and John, even Coco Puffs, they're into something. Something big, bigger than I can imagine or even want to. Harold is trying to keep me out of it...protect me I guess. Like that's gonna work. It doesn't take a genius to know they need all the help they can get ...especially now.

You know it kinda annoys the hell out me. I'm a cop...a little banged up maybe, tarnished around the edges sure, but a damn good cop. I survived all the crap that was HR and brought in Simmons alive. Hell the bastard had me tortured then he threatened my kid, well he's dead but I'm still kicking. The others treat me like I'm some rookie who can't find his ass with both hands. Ok so I'm not a superhero spy agent or a computer genius, and sure as hell not a crazy chick who talks to herself but I can help get the job done.

I'm in this...whatever this is...for the long haul. I know they help people who need it and that's what I want to do. I don't care what Glasses does on that computer of his, I don't need to know how John always seems to be in the right place at the right time. I sure as hell don't need to know who Miss American Psycho is talking to when nobody is there. I do need to know that they trust me not to pull the plug on them, that I can keep my yap shut.

Don't get me wrong , it'd be nice to be kept in the loop. It's not easy trying to explain to my Captain that yeah, I have a partner but he only does police work part time, his other job is knee capping bad guys. It'd be nice to have help with the paperwork too, but tall, dark and brooding always seems to have more important things to do. I don't mind getting calls in the middle of the day or night and being told to be at a certain place, don't ask questions just show up and start shooting. I know they trust me to be there but trust is a two way street ya know? I want to know they're being straight with me. After all this time, all we've been through I deserve to know what's coming.

So anyway, thanks for listening to me rant partner, and for looking out for us, we need all the help we can get. Things just haven't been the same ya know? Oh and if Sameen's there with ya Joss, tell her I said thanks ...again.


End file.
